


Remembering the Past

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Buffy/Mummy crossover.





	Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy or The Mummy. Don't sue me.

My name is Alexander LaVelle Harris. My mother's name is Alexandria O'Connell Harris. My grandfather's name was Alexander O'Connell. His parent's names were Rick and Evelyn O'Connel.

And twice they have faced and defeated Im-ho-tep. He was once high priest to Ramses the Great. But he fell in love with the pharoah's new wife, Anuck-su-namun. But for their love, they risked life itself.

In a fit of insanity, they murdered the benevolent pharoah. And they're lives were never the same. They soon died afterward. She commited suicide and he was cursed with the Hom-dai.

'How do I know of all of this?' you may ask. Because, out of a twist of cosmic irony, I am the reicarnated form of Im-ho-tep. I remember all of it. From 3,000 years ago to 1936. And everything in between.

Not only am I reincarnated, but so is my beloved princess. She has returned as the Slayer. The one girl destined to battle the forces of darkness. And Buffy Anne Summers is the Chosen One.

And the worst part is that she doesn't remember. If she did, she wouldn't be hanging on Dead-boy. So what am I to do?

Nothing. That's what. If she can't remember, what's the point in trying to make her remember?

Part II  
Everytime he looks at me, I feel it.

He thinks that I don't know. But I do.

Our eternal love that was wasted on madness, power, greed and evil. I still love him. I truely do. I shouldn't. But I do.

I remember the last time I saw him. I can't forget it. I guess I'm not allowed to.

Flashback, The Oasis of Ahm-Shir, 1936  
"Anuck-su-namun! Inmenue!" Im-ho-tep cries out in desperation.

"Neine!" She turns around and runs away.

Present day  
How could I have been so foolish? So selfish? He called out to me in desperation and I ran away. Only to be devoured by hordes of scorpians.

I don't have the right to love him. Both as Im-ho-tep and Xander Harris.

I broke his heart not once, not twice, but three times. Who's to say that it won't happen again.

It doesn't help that I have a 15 year old teenager body ridden with hormones.

I just wish he didn't still look so sexy in black.

Maybe someday, we will be together without the past to interfere.


End file.
